The present invention relates to a model train control system. Conventional model train command control systems comprise a simple direction control and a throttle, along with a brake or boost feature. Command systems that send commands to specific engines or other accessories, tracks, trains, etc. are commonly known in the art. In addition, microprocessor based digital sound systems that playback recorded train sounds assembled by algorithms based on state and user input are commonly known in the art, as are smoke and lighting systems that attempt to model a train in motion. The present invention provides advantages in the area of model trains to achieve the goal of realism during operation.
A control and motor arrangement for a model train that simulates the effects of inertia is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,765,356 issued to Denen et al. The control arrangement is adapted to receive speed information from the motor and is configured and arranged to provide a control signal to the motor for controlling the speed of the motor. A command control interface receives commands from a command control unit. A process control arrangement is configured and arranged to control a rotational speed of the motor in response to rotational speed information received from the motor.
Slow speed operation without stalling the drive motor of a model train system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,279 issued to Squires. A power transmission system enables a motor to start and continue to run while the locomotive is not moving. The power transmission system is located between the existing motor and the worm gearset of a standard model railroad locomotive eliminating the long standing problems of start-up motor stall and lunging movement during a slow, variable speed operation under load. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 6,539,292 issued to Ames discloses a model train in which the back emf energy of the engine motor is monitored to give an indication of the load. Knowing the load, the power transmission system responds quickly to a minor variation of power or braking applied if there is a light load. A fully loaded train has more momentum and responds much slower. Adjustments can be made as a result of changes of load received due to the train climbing a grade.
In real trains, as opposed to model trains, adaptive brake control is used to vary the air pressure for the brakes for different cars in a train to control the braking. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,000 issued to Deno et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,182 issued to Ewe et al. A system for braking an engine in a model train is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,356 issued to Meinema.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,333 issued to Larson discloses a locomotive control simulator assembly for a model train controller where train speed is controlled by rotation of a protruding shaft. A realistic throttle or speed control for a model train is used by a model train user to regulate the starting, acceleration, running speed and deceleration of a model train. The model train controller has sliding actuators for switches regulating conditions of operation, such as direction, braking, and/or momentum. U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,356 issued to Meinema shows a capacitor connected to the motor control circuit of a model train locomotive for controlling the rate of deceleration.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,441,223 and 5,749,547 issued to Young et al. show a variety of mechanisms used to control the velocity of model trains and are incorporated by reference herein for all purposes. Conventionally, power may be applied by a transformer to a track, where the power is increased as a knob is turned in the clockwise direction, and decreased as a knob is turned in the counter-clockwise direction. In another type of control system, a coded signal is sent along the track, and addressed to the desired train, conveying a speed and direction. The train itself controls its speed, by converting the AC voltage on the track into the desired AC or DC motor voltage for the train according to the received instructions. Furthermore, commands such as signals instructing the train to activate or deactivate its lights, or to sound its horn, can be controlled. Due to this increase in complexity of model railroading layouts and equipment, it is desired to exercise more precise control over the velocity of locomotives. NCE Corporation of Webster, New York, has introduced into its model railroad controllers, the velocity control mechanism known as “ballistic tracking.” According to this ballistic tracking scheme, the faster a control knob is turned, the larger a single velocity command speed change will be issued to the train.
Despite the foregoing advancements, it remains of continuing interest in the art to improve the realism of model train control, particularly with respect to the control over the model train speed.